


midnight walk

by herobrilne



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smoking, The Sims 2, i just hope this will fill the void of no absolute content for this pairing haha im in pain, pulling out the "english isn't my first language" card, they both lose their families and it weighs them down, this is my first time posting on here haha help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: While on a midnight walk Johnny comes across Tank sitting alone by the road so he decides to join him, little did he know his night would spiral off into a weird one.
Relationships: Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith
Kudos: 15





	midnight walk

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if this is good, but i hope people will enjoy this :]

The darkness of the sidewalk was certainly not inviting, but what was there left to do when someone you once knew was gone, and your life feels dull. You just walk and let the road take you wherever it feels best, there's no logic to it, you just space out and almost as if float in your thoughts, letting your imagination run wild.

That was what Johnny was doing anyways, the dry air of Strangetown and the warmth of the night was making him the slightest bit of dizzy, and sand slowly built up inside of his shoes in the most irritating way possible.

He stopped in his tracks, gazing off at the neighborhood and then back at the family house, which seemed so empty, now that the lights were off and no one remained inside. But that's just life for you, nothing can last forever and now in his late adolescent years, he began to understand it.

His parents had died, one after another and his sister had been taken away, leaving him alone with the house. He had considered selling it but after consideration, he'd decided he couldn't, the house was too dear to him and he didn't have the heart to let go of the memories he'd built up. But it was understandable he had just turned 20 and he wasn't ready to grow up yet. It was way too soon for that. 

Besides it wasn't as bad, it just got lonely in the big empty house, where the family's remaining items still sat, never to be touched again, and that's how he preferred it. He would rather have the things sit and collect dust than open up a bunch of pleasant memories which would once again spiral off and delve into negative emotions.

He shook off the thoughts and stared ahead at the neighborhood again, picking up his pace towards wherever the hell he was going. He walked, each step seeming so slow and he felt as if he wasn't getting anywhere. But he did notice the sudden emptiness of the area, and how the houses had come to an end, and now there seemed to be an endless road and just a lot of desert. He picked his gaze from the sidewalk below him, this time his eyes landing on someone off in the distance, sitting by the lonely road, down on the pavement.

Maybe it was a hallucination? Johnny had thought, he did live in a desert after all, but as he approached he could make out the figure of the person so much more, and the slight rise and drop of their shoulders. 

Johnny came to an abrupt stop, his feet hitting the ground louder than he wished they would've had. The figure jumped a bit, startled from the sudden noise, their head turned and he could make out a very few familiar details about their face. So he stood a couple of meters away from the man, the two just observing each other carefully.

Johnny watched as the other drew their attention back on the dark road ahead after a while, perhaps watching as the stars twinkled in the night, the dim street lights illuminating his face and bringing out the slightest bit of a frown. 

Johnny stepped closer out of curiosity, stopping right next to the other man. He pocketed his hands, bringing out a cigarette, and lit it with a quick motion. He placed the start of it in his mouth inhaling the smoke with a draw.

"Hope you're happy." The colonel's son suddenly spoke down below him. Johnny's eyes averted from the scenery ahead of them, back down on the other, the man's grim face sending shivers down his spine, more so than the cold lamp post he was leaning against did.

"Pardon?" The smoke slowly flew out of his mouth as he said that, feeling himself become weirdly tense as he stood there, staring down at the other.

"My life is miserable, you must be loving this."

Johnny’s eyes never left the other as he stood there a bit baffled, watching as the other's eyes settled back on the ground. Johnny pushed himself away from the post and sat down next to the other man, maybe startling him a little bit. He sucked in a deep cloud of smoke from the cigarette, his sad eyes watching as the smoke left his mouth and flew out into the night.

He leaned his arms on his boney knees, letting the cigarette burn and the ash fall.

"Well, Tank." He spoke, dull, "We're both in quite the pickle, huh?" His blue eyes found themselves staring at Tank once again. "We both lost our parents and our siblings have abandoned us, one way or the other, but that's just life for you." 

He lifted the cigarette back to his lips taking in a drag of smoke, sitting deep in thought at what to say next. 

"But," Johnny started, catching Tank's attention again, who looked up at him out of curiosity. "I have never wished anything bad on you." The smoke flew at Tank who only batted his eyes at it as if it didn't bother him at all. Tank stayed quiet, still sharing eye contact with the alien as if he was waiting for a couple more words, but Johnny felt as if everything that could be said had been said.

The two turned away again in an awkward, yet oddly comforting, silence. Johnny took yet another deep swig and rubbed the cigarette into a bud, then proceeding to flick it away, across the road, his eyes following.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done and said." Tank spoke, his voice shaking and his breathing becoming shallow, Johnny listened carefully. "I'm so sorry." He buried his face into his own knees, a couple of sobs erupting into the night.

Johnny frowned, scooting closer to the other and draping his arm along his shoulders, pulling him close to lean on him. Tank didn't protest, instead, he leaned closer, he hadn’t been hugged in a while, and even if it wasn't a full hug and more of a side-hug it still felt nice.

Tank leaned away from the side hug, fully turning Johnny's way. "Before he went he said that I should fix all my wrongdoings..." He trailed off, his eyes stuck on the ground as he swallowed, trying his hardest to find the words to fix the mess he'd created. "And you..." His eyes locked back on the curious blues of Johnny's. "I've done you so wrong, you're amazing Johnny Smith." He spoke with a slight shake in his voice.

Johnny's mind froze, the unlit cigarette in his mouth almost falling, hadn't Tank caught it in mid-air. 

Tank held the cigarette between his fingers for a brief moment before he placed it back in the other's mouth. 

Johnny felt baffled, "Thank you." He murmured, feeling flustered at the other’s bluntness. It was weird hearing it from someone you’ve had a feud with for years,  
but it was nice to finally put an end to it and let go of it. But now as he sat closer to the other than ever before, (considering every time they were this close was because they were getting into another fight) he noticed all the small details of Tank’s face, it was breathtaking. He could see all the tiny imperfections running along the lines of his face.

He wished this wasn’t the first time he would’ve seen Tank like this, under such grim conditions, he realized on the spot, that in a weird way he enjoyed looking at him, and that he didn’t mind the silence they shared, just looking at each other. He took the unlit cigarette from his lips, holding it delicately between his fingers as he sucked in a deep breath at what he was about to say.

"Tank... " Johnny began, "I accept your apology, but I just...-" He spoke so quietly, watching as a lone car passed them. "But I just…" He sucked in another breath of the dry desert air, feeling it violently leave his lungs afterward, "ugh, where am I going with this." He buried his face into his hands, rubbing at his tired eyes and then placed his fingers against his temple.

He turned to look at Tank who was staring at him with an almost sad expression, yet his features remained firm and untouched of any emotion, yet he somehow felt the other’s tiredness and sorrow through the dark blues of the other’s eyes. Tank tilted his head forward, waiting for the other to continue, yet Johnny didn’t speak a word, not knowing what to say.

“It’s nothing.” He uttered finally, with a drop of regret in his voice, at not saying what he was feeling in the moment.

It was awkward, he had made it awkward, as much as he tried to avoid the fact he knew it. Instead of paying any more attention to the fact, he looked back at the seamlessly endless desert that stretched along the land, and lit another cigarette in frustration to find the words he had wanted to say. He took a drag once again and blew out the smoke with great frustration.

“It seems like something.”

“What?”

“Whatever it was you were about to say, Smith, do keep up.” Tank spoke in a lighthearted tone. Johnny let out a hum, gazing at the other whose eyes were still locked on him.

“Maybe it is.” Johnny blew another cloud of smoke into his face with a shit-eating grin, watching Tank swat away the strawberry smoke, Johnny smiled at that. 

He leant back a bit more, his eyes flickering onto the other’s lips and then back on his eyes. Tank definitely noticed that as he stared at Johnny with a questioning glance, at which Johnny bit the inside of his cheek out of nervousness, taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand, eyes falling back ahead of him.

He tried not to think twice about what he had just implied and was quick to stand up, and take a step away, taking one last drag of his cigarette and then throwing it on the pavement before stomping it out and pushing it off into the sewers. Tank stood at that as well, standing the slightest bit lower than Johnny, maybe a couple of inches shorter than the alien.

“Well,” Johnny started “see you around.” He turned around.

“Wait.” Tank’s voice stopped him, and he turned around. This was proving to be quite stupid, he felt as if he was in some shitty romance show that his mom used to watch, as he stood there in the spotlight of the yellow street light. “I-” Tank stopped abruptly, looking down at the road in hesitation. “Nevermind, see you.” He walked past Johnny in a rush, and just like that he was gone, leaving Johnny to stare after him in confusion.

He took a moment to look at the options of what the other was going to stay and then stopped, crossing the road and then continued to make his way home on the other side of the road. 

As he approached the neighborhood again he could see the lights of the Grunt house being on for a second, before they were turned back off. He shook his head walking to his own house and passed out right there on the couch, right after he questioned everything that had happened that night of course...

**Author's Note:**

> HI, i originally wrote this just to cry over it alone, but i realized that this pairing has basically no content whatsoever (except for those few art posts ive seen on tumblr,, xoxo love ya'll) so i decided to post this. ALSO I'm not sure whether i will update this or not because I'm not good at continuing stuff, that's why i primarily write one-shots.
> 
> anyways! thanks for reading, now [give me my twitter clout <3](https://twitter.com/mlmbruno) /joke  
> 


End file.
